Hunters commonly desire to hang trophy size deer heads on a wall plaque for displaying the deer head in their home. The back of the deer head is attached to a piece of wood and the hide is wrapped around the wood. The piece of wood is attached to another larger piece of wood which may be decorated. This larger piece of wood is then hung on the wall by nails.
The present invention provides a wall plaque which provides an easy means of mounting a load, such as a deer head, to a wall. Features and advantages of the present wall plaque will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.